A different kind of magic
by mmusicofmysoul
Summary: Red Warrior canon divergence 5x18: Red fell into Zelena's sleeping curse trying to help Dorothy. Mulan couldn't prevent it. What happens next?
That was it. That was all. She has been late – again.

Red was gone. It sounded impossible but – she couldn't do anything to save her. She'd lost her.

Dorothy's consolation voice was something distant, and she was somewhere else – far, far away. But not with Red, because her friend was gone and there was no salvation nor hope for her. She would never hear her voice again, nor deal with her energetic mood, nor see those eyes again.

Her friend… Oh that couldn't be happening – being late to admit her feelings, losing her friend – again.

Mulan never thought after Aurora… Never imagined that could happen to her again. She didn't want to allow it. Giving a part of her to someone else was a powerful thing – hearts were fragile, hearts could be broken; a warrior couldn't let her emotions rule her judgement – it was something just too painful to go through again. Giving a part of her…

Had been unconscious, natural – just like breathing. It wasn't even because the jet black waves falling against pale skin, or because those beautiful eyes with the color of the sky – well, all that had been interesting too, how to deny it – but finally, someone understood her. Red had been battered by life, was a misunderstood soul like her, both of them seemed to never find what they were looking for – they'd just had their mutual company and memories chasing them like ghosts.

Neither of them was never enough. Perhaps, in their insufficiency they complemented each other.

It broke her heart Red's eyes had to been closed for good for her to open her own to what had been right before her all that time.

She couldn't wake her up, no. One of the friends Red had talked so much about maybe. It could be Snow – or "Granny". She could go for them.

She couldn't wake her, no. Had seen the magic of a True Love Kiss before. True love was not for her, she was not for true love. Too unachievable… If at least someone like Phillip were there to wake their Aurora – but no.

Granny must been the solution. She'd go for her. If they only had the silver shoes with them…

Dorothy stopped her.

"Out of my way." Red could be the wolf between them, but Mulan could pounce with her fangs on anyone standing in her way. Her – _Red_ needed her grandmother, how could Dorothy not understand?

"I've seen you both, Mulan, I know you both. I see how you look at each other and how you have your backs. I think you're fooling yourself."

So was it? No, it couldn't –

She knew True Love's magic and, despite her own feelings, they had to be reciprocated to make it work.

No, she couldn't go through that. Not through the pain of confirmation True Love would never be for her.

"Is impossible, it can't be me – it can't –"

Dorothy turned her over. Mulan's eyes fell on the pale face of the woman she loved… She loved her. Her love was pure, true – couldn't that be enough even if it was unrequired?

She knelt before the grave and ran a black lock of hair from her face. She was so beautiful – like the night. Smell of forest, wet grass – the moon shining high in the sky with distant howls accompanying her. How could such beauty be even real?

 _Stay with me, please._ Her lips were closed on hers – Butterflies in her stomach. Accelerated heartbeats. A tingling in her lips – Magic around.

It took her a few long seconds to go back to reality. The eyes with the color of the sky were penetration hers.

"Mulan?"

She just smiled. Some would say they saw a tear falling down her cheek – she would deny it until the end. "Did you think you would get rid of this warrior that easy?"

Red let a chuckled go along a sigh. Her expression was tough. It seemed like there were two trying to hold back emotions. "I'd never want that, anyway… The witch was right: her magic does act in unexpected ways – but, in all this time – I just, never imagined that I was looking for so badly was going to find me."

Mulan laughed. "I will always find you. It's our thing."

Red's face illuminated with her smile – like a sudden recognition had struck her. Mulan was about to ask what the problem was, but her… _girlfriend_ didn't let her. "Shut up and kiss me."

So she offered no resistance and both of them lost on each other with the cheer of all people in Oz and the smile of a friend on their backs.

She had heard and seen how True Love was supposed to be magic. But for the first time, she could feel it. And – as _Ruby_ would say – it was a hell of magic.

Perhaps, it would be pretty difficult to deny rumors about the tears in both of them, after all.


End file.
